The DemiMonsters dawn: number 1
by BrickClown
Summary: this is rated M for a sex scene in the first part. What happens when Percy and Annabeth fight something they cant kill? part of a new series im making review for ideas!
1. The Gorgon on The Bus

**ANNABETHS POV**

It was July 12th, my birthday, and Percy and I were in San Francisco, going on a date to my favourite restaurant "Supmylo". It was going great until Percy spotted the gorgon on the bus. But let me backtrack a little bit.

July 11th

Percy just told me tomorrow we would be going to San Francisco! I know Demigods aren't supposed to be there, but Percy wants to see the golden-gate bridge, and celebrate my special day, but I know he is really excited! It was 10:00 and I were sitting under the lake, in a bubble, making out (like usual). When he looked at his watch "oh man! 10:00 already, we should go!" he said. He shot out of the lake, and ran to his cabin, taking of his shirt as he ran. He opened the door, then he threw me on the bed, lay down beside me, and we kissed. He took of my bra, and started touching my breast. "Uhhh.." I moaned he then took of my pants and licked my clit. "Happy Birthday, Wise Girl" he said and I replied "ahhh...Percy!" he took out his member, and pushed it in. My hymen broke, but pleasure overcame pain, as his warm juices filled me up.

July 12th

We woke up at 8:00 and we mist-travelled to San Francisco (Percy can do that) . We landed right outside a bus stop, where we got on a bus, I pulled out a book and read, it was called the Red Pyramid, and It was pretty good, its about kids who are sons and daughters of Egyptian gods. How weird, just like Percy and I. That when Percy saw the monster sitting in the next seat over.

**PERCYS POV**

Last night was awesome! Just amazing! Annabeth was awesome, and sex felt so good! I was thinking about it, and that's when I saw the homeless lady, whose hair looked like a snakes nest, then I saw through the mist, and It really was a lady with a snakes nest as hair! "Uh, annabeth, I think I see A gorgon over there" I said "I really hope that's a joke, Percy" she said, eyes on her book. No, it was real "Its staring at me, Wise Girl!" as soon as he said that, it pounced at Annabeth, she brought out her knife just in time to save her. She stabbed it in the chest, but it only screamed and tried to claw her. Percy took out riptide, and slashed the monster, but nothing happened. "Oh Gods" she said. I knew I had to act fast. So naturally, I grabbed the Gorgon and jumped out of the bus, Annabeth screaming "**wtf?"** In greek.

**ANNABETHS POV**

**Seriously, Percy? Sure, we go on a romantic date and you decide to ditch me for some homeless lady and jump out of a bus! Why? She wasn't a monster, because celestial bronze could not kill her, so why did you through her of a bus?! I naturally HAD to follow Percy, so I asked the driver to stop, and I got out and ran towards I saw the bloodstains. After 15 minutes of running, almost running into a spiders web (AHHH!) and cursing at Percy I found him wrestling with the Snake Lady, He was slashing at her, but nothing happened. I tried to help out, but when Percy gets Annoyed, don't talk to him. Just don't. He was channelling water from the water fountains, but nothing was happening. Something was wrong. Then I realized, maybe he could not kill it, but send it somewhere else. I screamed to Percy "Percy, get Ms O' Leary to come, get the immortal hobo, then shadow travel away!" Percy threw back the Gorgon, and whistled, after a few seconds, she appeared, and grabbed the gorgon with her teeth, but not before the Gorgon said The Dawn of demigods are over, now is the Time Of Demimonsters!**


	2. we talk it out

**PERCYS POV**

"**D**amn it! Why couldn't Riptide kill the Gorgon! Whats wrong with my sword!" I said in a frustrated voice. Then Annabeth said this in a angry tone "well, I don't know everything Percy!" I didn't now the answer , and it was bugging me SO MUCH. "Annabeth, it could of killed you back there! Don t you care!" she did not answer for a little bit but when she did, her voiced quivered a little " I do care, but you don't need to yell at me, I didn't do it!" and she marched off. I ran after her. "Whats your problem today? You've been acting weird!" I said. "That woman, now that I think about it, looked a lot like my Step mom and the past few days, when I tried to contact my dad, only she answered, she said my dad was "away"" I thought about that for a bit, and then realized "We are pretty close to your dads house, we should check it out" She said "Fine" and walked off. Girls. I thought.

**ANNABETHS POV**

I know what your thinking, "Annabeth, why are you such a bitch today?" well, I think my dad is dead, and I thought Percy was gonna die too. First jumping out of a bus, and then trying to fight something immortal. Sorry, but I don't want all my family dying in one week. Percy was running up behind me, so I turned around and said "Sorry Percy for being mad, but I seriously thought you were gonna die back there! I love you" and i kissed him. Suddenly I heard a loud WROOF! And saw Ms. O' Leary come up from behind us. Percy asked her to take us to camp, she barked and we appeared there, seconds later. I went to the Big House, found Chiron, and told him we need to talk.

**Thanks guys! Review!**


End file.
